If I can't be yours
by Blackwell
Summary: My corazón se rompió en ese momento y supe que te había perdido. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora que te dejé ir?


**Disclaimer:** Ya saben lo que se supone debe decir aquí. Los personajes no son míos. Claro, puede que le haya cambiado un poco la personalidad a alguno de ellos, pero por favor no se lo tomen a mal.

**_Inspirado en:_**

Evangelion Symphony Live - Disco 2

Canción Número 5

Canon & Gigue (Pachebel Orchestral versión)

Duración de 6 minutos y dos segundos.

Sábado 16 de Octubre del 2004

22 minutos de la mañana

* * *

****

**'If I can't be yours'**

_By Blackwell_

* * *

Cuando las palabras salieron de tus labios no fui capaz de entender su significado.

Sonreí abiertamente y dije:

'_Felicidades_'

Por fin lo habías logrado.

Eras feliz.

Y mi corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos.

Por favor, no malinterpretes mis palabras.

_Estoy feliz por ti. _

Pero eso no hace más fácil la tarea de volver a juntar las piezas de mi corazón.

Te habías ido para mí porque ahora estabas con ella.

_Ahora eras de ella y no mío._

No es que diga que alguna vez fuiste mío por completo. Bueno, a decir verdad sí fuiste mío.

Pero no de la forma en que yo hubiera querido y siempre quise.

'_Amigos_'

La palabra que tenía más miedo de escuchar.

Y la dijiste.

'_Somos amigos ¿Verdad?_'

Me preguntaste.

'_Por supuesto'_

Respondí.

Me regalaste entonces esa sonrisa cálida tan característica de ti. Y hablaste desde tu corazón.

Me hablaste a _mí._

Y estaba tan orgullosa en ese momento, sabiendo que no habías hablado de tus sentimientos con nadie más.

_Que vana ilusión la mía._

Pensando que tal vez me dirías lo que tanto deseaba escuchar y nunca me atreví a preguntar por miedo a perderte.

'_Estúpida_'

Me digo ahora.

'_Tonta_'

'_Tonta_'

'_Tonta_'

'_TONTA_'

Tuve la oportunidad tantas veces y la deje escapar como tantas cosas en mi vida.

_'¡Porqué!' _

Me pregunto a veces.

_'Porque tuviste que ser tan tonta y dejar que se te fuera de las manos'_

Sí. Lo dejé ir.

_'Y ahora esta con ella'_

Están juntos.

_'Esta con ella y no conmigo'_

El se ha ido.

_'Somos amigos ¿Verdad?'_

Me preguntaste aquel día.

'_Por supuesto'_

Respondí tontamente.

_¿Qué habría pasado si te hubiera dicho que no éramos amigos?_

Seguramente habrías sonreído dulcemente como siempre. Habrías tocado suavemente mi cabeza con tus manos y me habrías pedido que dejara de bromear, que no era tiempo para esas cosas.

Que tenías algo importante que contarme.

Que yo sería la primera en enterarme.

_'Que malo fuiste conmigo aquel día'_

Aunque no puedo culparte de nada.

Sí, fuiste malo conmigo.

Pero eso fue solo _mi _culpa.

_Mi culpa por no hablar. _

Por quedarme callada.

Por no decirte lo que siempre quise.

No te dije que solo te quería a_ ti._

'_Tonta'_

Me digo ahora.

'_Incluso en ese momento tuviste la oportunidad y te quedaste callada'_

Me recrimino.

'_Tonta_'

Me digo.

'_Fuiste tan tonta'_

Y entonces las lágrimas comienzan a fluir de mis ojos y resbalar por mis mejillas silenciosamente.

_'¿Porqué debiste quedarte callada?_'

Tonta.

Fuiste tan tonta en ese momento.

Tan tonta que dejaste escapar esa nueva oportunidad que te brindaba el destino.

Aún no había llegado tan lejos.

Era solo el inicio.

_'Tonta'_

Me digo.

_'Tonta'_

_'Tonta'_

_'Tonta'_

Empiezo de nuevo.

_'¿Por qué tuviste que callarte en ese momento?'_

Ese debió haber sido el momento.

_'Tonta'_

Me digo.

_'Era el momento indicado para hablar'_

El te anunció sus planes y no hablaste.

Lo dejaste que se escapara de tus manos.

Lo tenías y se fue.

Lo dejaste ir.

_'Tonta' _

Me digo.

_'Tonta'_

_'Tonta'_

_'Tonta'_

Me lo repito una y otra vez porque me es demasiado difícil el aceptar el hecho de que te has ido y tuve la oportunidad de evitarlo.

Tuve la oportunidad y no la tomé

_'Lo dejé ir'_

Me digo.

Y entonces comienzo a llorar de nuevo.

Lloro en silencio.

Al igual que se pasa mi vida.

_'¿Por qué perdí mi oportunidad?'_

Me pregunto.

_'Tonta'_

Me digo una vez más.

_'Tuviste tantas oportunidades y todas las perdiste'_

Mi rostro se ensombrece y mis lágrimas se vuelven más abundantes.

_'Somos amigos ¿Verdad?'_

Me preguntaste en ese maldito día.

'_Por supuesto'_

Respondí a tus palabras.

_'Eres mi mejor amiga ¿Ya lo sabes cierto?'_

Tonta. Tonta. Tonta.

Me repito.

_'Sabías que era el inicio de algo, pero de nuevo tuviste miedo y lo dejaste ir'_

Lo dejaste ir y esta vez se fue para siempre.

_'Somos amigos ¿Verdad?'_

Preguntaste.

'_Por supuesto'_

Respondí sin dudar.

'_Eres mi mejor amiga ¿Ya lo sabes cierto?_'

Dijiste con una ligera sonrisa. Como si fuera imposible que yo pensara otra cosa.

Te devolví la sonrisa con entusiasmo.

Te dí la sonrisa que dejaba entrever todo mi amor por ti.

_Pero no la viste. _

No notaste mi amor como nunca notaste que era una mujer.

La mujer indicada para ti.

_'Tonta'_

Me digo.

Una y otra vez me lo repito hasta que me canso de escucharme porque solo hablo a la pared.

_'Somos amigos ¿Verdad?'_

Me dijiste.

'_Por supuesto'_

Respondí a tu pregunta.

'_Eres mi mejor amiga ¿Ya lo sabes cierto?_'

Sí. Éramos los mejores amigos.

_'Tu eres mi mejor amigo'_

Te dije con una sonrisa.

_'Yo, tengo algo que contarte'_

Estaba tan emocionada.

No sabía que era lo que me dirías.

Pero sabía que tú no solías contar las cosas que te pasaban a cualquiera.

Solo a mí me las decías.

_'Ahora se las dirá a ella'_

Me digo.

_'Tonta'_

De nuevo esa palabra.

_'Fuiste tan tonta'_

Me sigo diciendo.

En verdad lo fui.

_'Somos amigos ¿Verdad?'_

Cuando resolvimos nuestras diferencias nos conocimos en verdad.

'_Por supuesto'_

Éramos inseparables.

_'Eres mi mejor amiga ¿Ya lo sabes cierto?'_

Sí.

_'Tu eres mi mejor amigo'_

Dije por si lo habías olvidado.

_'Yo, tengo algo que contarte'_

Estaba dispuesta a escucharte.

_'Conocí a alguien'_

Me dijiste.

Y mi corazón se detuvo.

Dejó de palpitar.

_'Fuiste tan cruel'_

Me digo a veces, no sabiendo a quien culpar.

_'Conocí a alguien'_

Fueron las palabras que usaste.

Hiciste que mi vida pendiera de un hilo en ese momento.

_'Conocí a alguien'_

Dijiste sonriendo misteriosamente.

_'Es alguien a quien ya conocíamos…'_

Quería saber su nombre.

_'¿Quién?'_

Pregunté.

Ignoraste mi pregunta y seguiste hablando.

_'Ya la conocíamos, pero no la conocía en verdad. No me estoy explicando, ¿cierto?'_

Sí. En verdad no lo comprendía en ese momento.

Mi cerebro había dejado de funcionar.

Sonreíste de nuevo con esa sonrisa que derrumba fronteras y continuaste hablando.

_'Serás la primera a quien se lo diga. Ella…es una persona totalmente diferente a la que creí conocer. Puedo decirte que no conocíamos nada de ella. No la conocía en verdad'_

Estaba tan perdida en ese momento.

_'Yo…quisiera conocerla más. Es…diferente. Ella es especial. Me hace sentir tan tranquilo y feliz cuando estoy a su lado'_

Sí.

_Así me sentía cuando estaba contigo._

Fui incapaz de ver el peligro que ella representaba.

Estaba tan ciega de amor que no vi el momento en que comencé a perderte.

_Cuando me di cuenta ya te habías ido de mí._

Te habías ido para caer en los brazos de ella.

_'Tonta'_

Me digo.

_'Incluso en ese momento tuviste la oportunidad'_

Pudiste haber confesado tus sentimientos.

Pudiste haberle dejado ver lo especial que él era para ti.

_'Tonta'_

Me digo.

_'Cobarde'_

En verdad lo fui.

Tuve tanto miedo. Tanto miedo de perderte y de perderme a mí misma.

Miedo de que me dijeras que ya no deseabas estar conmigo y de que te perdiera.

Miedo de perderte como ahora te he perdido.

_'Tonta'_

Me digo.

Pudiste haber hablado, y el pudo tal vez haber dicho que sentía algo por ti.

Pudiste haber hablado en ese momento y él, tal vez, se habría olvidado de ella.

_'Tonta'_

Me digo.

_'Tonta'_

_'Tonta'_

_'Tonta'_

_'Fuiste tan tonta'_

Me digo las palabras una y otra vez hasta que calen lo más hondo posible.

_'En verdad, fuiste tan tonta'_

Me repito.

Ahora estoy tan cansada de llorar.

Paso los días en mi habitación sin pensar en nada más.

Cualquiera que vea la forma en que he adelgazado diría que me veo genial.

_Pero tú no._

Tú te preocuparías por mí y preguntarías si algo me pasa.

Yo te diría que no te preocuparas.

Que es culpa del resfriado que me dio el mes pasado cuando se suponía debía ir a tu casa.

Lamento no haber ido ese día a tu nueva casa.

En verdad quería verte.

Pero no habría podido verla a _ella._

Ella. La que tiene todo lo que yo quise.

_Te tiene a ti._

No la odio.

Pero no puedo verla.

Simplemente es eso.

Ella es todo lo que yo debería ser.

_'¿Por qué?'_

Me pregunto

_'¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan tonta?'_

Me digo.

Te dejé ir y eso es algo que nunca me perdonaré.

_'Me hace sentir tan tranquilo y feliz cuando estoy a su lado'_

Me dijiste.

Yo comprendía esas palabras porque era lo que tú me hacías sentir.

Pero no entendía porque las usabas al hablar de alguien que no era yo.

_No lo entendía._

Y hablaste más.

Y más sobre ella.

Parecía que no podías mantener tu boca cerrada.

Las palabras salían de tu hermosa boca con una fluidez increíble.

Exaltabas las virtudes y los defectos de ella.

No dejabas de hablar ni un solo instante.

Seguiste hablando de ella por horas.

Y las horas se hicieron días.

Los días semanas.

Y las semanas meses.

_El tiempo pasó rápidamente y sin darme cuenta ya no eras mío._

Tal vez nunca lo fuiste completamente.

_'Tonta'_

Me digo.

_'Lo dejaste ir'_

Pudiste haber hablado cuando apenas se daba cuenta que ella existía.

Pudo haber sido tuyo entonces.

_'Tuviste tantas oportunidades y las dejaste pasar'_

Me recuerdo.

_'Tonta'_

Me digo.

_'Fuiste tan tonta'_

La boda fue un suplicio aún más grande que el ver como te ibas alejando de mí y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Fue el miedo.

Tuve tanto miedo.

_'Eres una cobarde'_

Me digo.

Y sé que eso es verdad.

Esa misma cobardía fue la que le impidió a mis piernas ponerme de pie y a mi boca hablar cuando el padre en la iglesia anunció con su suave voz si había alguien que se opusiera al matrimonio.

Luché para levantarme.

Intenté vencer mi miedo.

Y fallé.

Fallé como cuando quise decirte tantas veces que te amaba y no pude.

_'Que hable ahora o calle para siempre'_

Dijo el padre.

Y yo callé.

_Callé como siempre lo he hecho._

Y aún mantengo mi silencio entre mi habitación.

Y el miedo es el que aún me impide acercarme a ti y darte ese beso que siempre esperé a que tú me dieras.

_Tal vez esperé demasiado._

Esperé demasiado y no hice nada para conseguirlo.

_'Tonta'_

Me digo.

Pude hacer que las cosas cambiaran tantas veces y no lo intenté por miedo.

Fui incapaz de mantener un semblante sereno después de la salida de la iglesia.

Siendo tu mejor amiga me ví obligada a permanecer todo el tiempo en la fiesta.

Las personas habrían pensado que era una mala amiga si me iba cuando besabas a tu esposa.

_Tal vez si me iba sospecharían que te amaba con locura y no podía dejar de pensar en ti en las noches._

Preferí quedarme y ver como mirabas a los ojos de ella, ahora tu esposa, con adoración y una extrema felicidad que nunca te había visto en el rostro.

No lo sé.

Tal vez en ese tiempo era algo masoquista.

Sí.

Me gustaba sufrir.

Sufría cuando la veía a ella entre tus brazos y sabía que era yo la que debería estar ahí.

Pero sufría porque quería verte.

Cualquier momento de tortura podía pasarlo por alto si te veía tan siquiera por un instante.

_La fiesta fue en verdad un suplicio aún mayor._

Lo supe al instante en que atravesé las puertas.

Todos sonreían.

Todos estaban alegres de que estuvieran casados.

Hasta los que no eran tus amigos estaban felices por ti.

Todos sonreían.

_'¿Por qué estaban todos tan sonrientes?'_

Me preguntaba.

_'¿Acaso no veían que mi corazón estaba destrozado?'_

Pero yo sabía que ellos no podían saberlo porque me escondía detrás de una gran sonrisa.

_Yo no encajaba en ese lugar._

Todo era alegría.

_Yo había llegado con una nube negra pegada a mi cabeza._

Sabía que era el final de nuestros días.

Nuestra amistad se había terminado.

_Ella sería ahora su única amiga._

Ya no me estaría permitido estar ahí para ti.

Eso también me lo había quitado _ella._

_'No era muy diferente al grupo de chicas de aquella mesa que se lamentaba tristemente por la pérdida de tu soltería'_

Me dije, para tratar de no pensar en ella entre tus brazos en la luna de miel.

_'Luna de miel'_

Cada vez que alguien mencionaba esas palabras me daban escalofríos.

_No quiero recordar eso._

La fiesta había terminado.

Y yo lo único que quería era poder llegar a casa para echarme a llorar en el suelo.

He llorado muchas lágrimas por ti.

_Estoy tan cansada._

Pero se que tú vales la pena de perder mis lágrimas.

Eres lo mejor que podría pasarle a cualquiera.

_'Fuiste lo mejor en mi vida y te dejé ir'_

Me digo.

_'Tonta'_

Me repito una y otra vez.

La fiesta había terminado y era hora de que los novios salieran por la puerta principal.

Te acercaste a mí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_Tu rostro me parecía etéreo._

Dejé pasar los segundos lentamente mientras te acercabas a mí.

Tratando de mantener en mi memoria cada momento y sentimiento que tú me dabas.

_'Es la hora'_

Me dijiste.

Mis esperanzas ya se habían esfumado por completo.

_'Asi parece'_

Dije sonriendo.

Tratando de que no se notara el mar de lágrimas que toda la noche había amenazado con dejarse ver.

_'Te extrañar_

Me dijiste.

Yo te extrañaría aún más.

_'Yo también'_

Dije conteniendo las ganas de besar tus preciosos labios.

_'No se como pude tener tanta suerte…'_

Y luego, dijiste algo que desagarró mi ser en ese momento.

_'La amo tanto'_

Y mi mundo se quebró.

_'¡No!'_

Quise gritar.

_'¡No!'_

Quise llorar.

Deseé sacudirte fuertemente hasta hacerte entender que era a mí a quien amabas y no a ella.

Quería que toda la sala supiera que tu eras mío y de nadie más.

_Pero de nuevo el miedo me contuvo de hacer cualquier cosa._

Y entonces fue demasiado tarde porque te alejabas a donde estaba ella, tu esposa.

_'Había perdido otra oportunidad'_

Me dije.

Luego alguien gritó a mis espaldas.

_'¡El ramo!'_

Algo, un precioso ramo de perfumadas flores blancas, pasó zumbando sobre mi cabeza pero no le dí importancia.

Te alejabas junto con tu esposa en un auto blanco algo antiguo.

Te alejabas de mí hacia tu futuro.

_'Seguiste adelante. No como yo, que todavía estoy aquí llorando por ti'_

Alguien se acercó por detrás y se detuvo junto a mí, viendo como te perdías en la distancia.

_'No te preocupes'_

Dijo el joven que estaba junto a mí.

_'Estarán bien'_

Trató de tranquilizarme. Era un buen muchacho, pero no tan bueno como tú.

Nunca nadie será tan bueno como tú lo fuiste.

_'¿Tú crees?'_

Pregunté.

_'Sabes que Ranma y Ukyo pueden cuidarse solos Akane. No por nada Ranma ha sido el campeón de Artes marciales en Japón por tres años seguidos. Ukyo es fuerte, se cuidarán mutuamente'_

_'S'_

Fue lo único que pude decir.

_'¿Ya te vas a casa?'_

Pregunté, deseosa de salir de ese lugar lleno de felicidad.

_'Sí. Te llevaré a tu casa. ¿O prefieres tomar algo? Creo que aún debe haber algún lugar abierto a estas horas'_

Era un chico muy amable.

Pero nunca será tú, Ranma.

_'No. Solo quiero ir a casa. Pero gracias de todas formas. Estoy cansada y solo quiero dormir'_

Luego fingí un ligero bostezo para acentuar mis palabras.

Él pareció creerlo.

O al menos eso pensé.

_'Sabes. Alguien dijo una vez que nunca hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada'_

El que dijo eso seguro que nunca debió haber perdido a alguien como Ranma.

_'¿A sí?'_

Dije tratando de parecer interesada en sus palabras.

El muchacho sonrío como tratando de infundirme ánimo.

_'¿Me llevas a casa Ryouga? Estoy cansada'_

Le dije.

Ryouga pareció desconcertado. Tal vez un tanto desilusionado.

Pero no quise ahondar más en el tema.

Suficiente tengo con tratar de cuidar mis propias heridas como para tratar de atender a los demás.

_'Claro. Pero si voy por mal camino me dices ¿de acuerdo?'_

Por supuesto que se lo diría.

_'Esta bien'_

Dije con una de aquellas tantas sonrisas falsas que me habían ayudado a superar aquella noche.

Ryouga me llevó hasta mi casa. Afortunadamente su problema de desorientación se había quedado atrás junto con su adolescencia. Ahora podía ubicarse mejor.

Bajamos del auto y me acompañó hasta la entrada.

_'¿Quieres que pase?'_

Preguntó.

_'No, estoy bien'_

Le dije y el se alejó silenciosamente hasta su auto.

Le había dado una respuesta negativa sin siquiera haber pensado en lo que me había dicho.

Pero luego.

Cuando lo pensé mejor, me di cuenta de que había sido la decisión correcta.

No había tenido que pensarlo mucho tempo hasta que lo tuve decidido.

Mi amado Ranma.

_'Si no puedo ser tuya no seré de nadie más'_

Eso es lo que me digo cada día.

Y cada día se vuelve más obvio ante mis ojos que eso es verdad.

Cuando te alejaste te llevaste una parte de mi ser.

_No puedo vivir sin esa parte._

Hasta que no vuelvas a mí no estaré completa otra vez.

_Aún sigo llorando por ti en las noches._

Cada día de mi vida.

Cada vez que estoy sola.

Mis lágrimas son solo para ti.

Lloro por ti porque vales la pena.

_'Tonta'_

Me digo todavía.

_'Tonta'_

_'Tonta'_

_'Tonta'_

_'TONTA'_

Me sigo repitiendo por las noches.

_'Fuiste tan tonta'_

Y sé que es verdad.

_'En verdad, fuiste tan tonta'_

Me sigo diciendo cada vez que me siento sola.

Cuando las sombras cubren mi habitación.

_'S_

Me digo a mi misma

_'En verdad fuiste muy tonta'_

Y sé que es verdad.

Lo sé.

_'Si no puedo ser tuya no seré de nadie más'_

Me repito cada vez.

_'Tonta'_

Me digo.

_'Fuiste tan tonta'_

Y sé que es verdad.

Entonces, lloro amargamente.

* * *

Lamento que sea demasiado drama pero es que esa canción en verdad estaba melancólica.

Ya saben donde opinar al respecto.

Sábado 16 de Octubre del 2004. 3 horas con 34 minutos de la mañana.


End file.
